


Sentimientos

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Historias de otro plano [2]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Spin the Bottle, bebiendo siendo menores, fiesta adolescente americana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: AU Humano, modern setting y high school.A ver. Los sentimientos eran complicados, y si alguien no estaba de acuerdo que le preguntaran a ella. Ahora mismo, Vistra estaba sentada en un sofá de la casa de Sarima, en medio de una fiesta. Honestamente, era un misterio cómo conseguía montar esos desmadres sin que sus padres se enterasen al volver de sus viajes de negocios. Pero eso no la preocupaba ahora.
Relationships: Il·lira (Mesa de Arpías)/Lyrial (Mesa de Arpías), Oppa (Mesa de Arpías)/Dee (Mesa de Arpías), Oppa (Mesa de Arpías)/Seren (Mesa de Arpías), Poliarpias (Mesa de Arpías), Sarima (Mesa de Arpías)/Dariman (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Historias de otro plano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Yo solo pensé en lo gracioso que sería hacer tropes de fiesta de instituto americana and here we are. Poliarpias.
> 
> Btw, en caso de que no lo recordéis, el nombre de Lady Ciscar es Aurora.

A ver. Los sentimientos eran complicados, y si alguien no estaba de acuerdo que le preguntaran a ella. Ahora mismo, Vistra estaba sentada en un sofá de la casa de Sarima, en medio de una fiesta. Honestamente, era un misterio cómo conseguía montar esos desmadres sin que sus padres se enterasen al volver de sus viajes de negocios. Pero eso no la preocupaba ahora.

Su mente estaba más centrada en pensar qué hacer con esa sensación que sentía en el pecho. La verdad es que no esperaba verse en esa situación nunca. A ver si en la fiesta conseguía que se aclarase su corazón.

Lyrial se le acercó, con un vaso de refresco en la mano. Sonreía muy ampliamente, cómo de costumbre. “¡Hola, Vistra!” Saludó enérgicamente sentándose a su lado. “¿No es genial esta fiesta? ¡Sarima tiene un montón de amigos!”

La tenía muy cerca, podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. “Lyrial, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué has tomado?” Miró su bebida un momento, asegurándose de que solo fuese refresco.

“Esta cosa que sabe super dulce. Dariman me ha dicho que era, pero no me acuerdo.” Confesó.

A Vistra le faltó acercarse para olerla y asegurarse de que no tuviese alcohol. “Pero es solo refresco, ¿no?” Preguntó un pelín alarmada.

Lyrial puso los ojos en blanco un momento, gesto que había aprendido de cierta persona. “Sí, es solo refresco, tranquila.”

“Bien…” Suspiró aliviada. “Y tú… ¿estás bien? ¿No hay demasiada gente?” No podía evitar preocuparse, daba bastante impresión cuando a Lyrial le daba una sobrecarga y no era una sensación nada agradable para la propia rubia.

Le sonrió con dulzura. “Estoy bien, Sarima esta vez ha invitado a mucha menos gente y la música no está tan fuerte.” Le cogió la mano. “Jo, Vistra, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí. ¿Te puedo dar un beso?”

Alerta roja. Alerta roja. Que le quería dar un beso. Realmente Vistra tendría que alegrarse, eso la ayudaría a ver hacía que lado tiraba más su corazón, ¿no? Apenas consiguió asentir, aún sin creer que iba a pasar.

Fue un instante, los labios de Lyrial tocaron los suyos y fue muy dulce. Literal y metafóricamente, madre de Dios, ¿qué bebida le había dado Dariman? No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, su… ¿amiga? ya se estaba levantando. “Me voy a buscar a Seren, por cierto. Que me ha dicho antes que quería hablar conmigo. ¡Nos vemos!”

Una patidifusa Vistra observó cómo se alejaba hacia otra sala. Pero para Lyrial no era todo tan complicado cómo para Vistra. Si ella quería a alguien le preguntaba si podía darle un beso y si decía que sí se lo daba, ¿no? ¿Qué misterio había en eso?

Lyrial entró en una sala dónde estaba Seren, sentada en el suelo junto a unas cuantas personas más. Y en medio del círculo había una botella de cerveza vacía. Llegó justo a tiempo de ver a su amiga dándole un beso a Oppa.

“¿Qué haces, Seren?” Preguntó un poco extrañada. Siempre que iba a casa de Sarima a una fiesta veía cómo jugaban a cosas así, pero ella nunca había jugado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban la mayoría de los juegos.

La susodicha se giró, sonriéndole mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Oppa volvía a sentarse al lado de Dee, que le guiñaba un ojo. “Jugar a la botella.” Contestó sin darle más bombo al asunto.

“Aaah…” contestó Lyrial, la curiosidad palpable en su voz. “¿Cómo se juega?”

Seren se rascó tras la cabeza, un pequeño tic nervioso. “Pues… giras la botella y te besas con quien señale… No es nada del otro mundo. ¿Quieres jugar?”

Intentó que su pregunta no sonase interesada de más. Sabía de sobra cómo se sentía, pero no quería forzar nada. Si algo pasaba, que pasase. Y eso se aplicaba tanto a Lyrial, como a Vistra y como a Tali.

Pareció mirar al resto de integrantes del juego. Oppa, Dee, Aurora, Copelia, Sol y Sylvanna. Puede que si estuviera Il·lira se lo pensase, pero… “No. La única persona que quiero besar de aquí es a ti.” Y lo dijo sin tapujos. Porque era Lyrial y Lyrial dice las cosas así.

Pareció pillar por sorpresa a Seren, que abrió mucho los ojos. “Ah… bueno. Si quieres me puedes besar. Sin tener que girar la botella.”

Lyrial profirió un sonido de alegría. “¿De verdad?” Preguntó emocionada sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

“Claro, cielo.”

Se dieron un pico, bastante similar al que le había dado a Vistra hacía poco. De fondo se pudo oír a Dee y Copelia intentando disimular una leve risa.

“¡Gracias, Seren!” Exclamó sonriendo. “Creo que me voy a buscar a Dariman para que me dé otro refresco, de este ya no me queda.” Y se fue hacia la cocina.

Seren se quedó viéndola irse, sin acabar de creer lo que acababa de pasar. Vale que había bebido, pero desde luego no tanto cómo para imaginar eso. De hecho, solo había bebido una cerveza. Pero algo la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Por la misma puerta que se había ido Lyrial llegó Vistra.

Esta se quedó mirando al grupo y la botella en el medio. Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo. No fue Seren quien lo dijo, fue Dee.

“¡Vistra! ¡Ay niña, ven a jugar tú también!”

Sorprendentemente, le hizo caso y se sentó al lado de Seren, que notaba cómo le subía la temperatura. No podía ser. No podía tener tanta suerte en una sola noche. Pero aparentemente el destino estaba con ganas de demostrarle que sí, cuándo Vistra hizo rodar la botella y esta giró hasta señalar a la de cabellos azules.

“Ah…” Empezó a decir Seren. “No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres. Quiero decir, yo por mi bien, pero sé que a lo mejor a ti te incomoda y-“

Los labios de Vistra sobre los suyos la callaron. ¿Y era eso una mano cogiéndola de la camiseta para pegarla más? Definitivamente lo era. Cerró los ojos y la besó de vuelta, sin importarle estar oyendo los silbidos de alguien (probablemente Dee).

Fue increíble. No cómo se lo había imaginado, porque no esperaba que Vistra la cogiese así, con esa fuerza. Pero fue incluso mejor. Por parte de Vistra no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso. Pero tenía que intentar aclararse y era la única forma que se le ocurría.

Alguien estaba observando ese intercambio de forma muy interesada. Sentada en un sofá a escasos metros, estaba Taliran. Tenía una cerveza en la mano y el móvil en la otra, con Google abierto con la pregunta <<¿Cómo sé si me he enamorado?>>. Lo peor no era no saberlo, lo peor era no saber de quién. Porque ahora mismo no tenía claro si quisiera ser Seren o si quisiera ser Vistra.

Por suerte, apareció Lyrial a su lado. “No encuentro a Dariman.” Se lamentó. “¿Ahora que bebo?” Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Tali se la acarició. 

“Tranquila, antes le he pedido que me diese otra bebida para ti por si se te acababa.” Y sacó una lata de refresco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta oversized.

Lyrial sonrió contenta y la abrió, dándole un sorbo largo. “¡Gracias, Tali!” La miró a los ojos. “¿Te puedo dar un beso?”

Esta sonrió de vuelta, apartando un rato la vista del juego de la botella, que ya había seguido. “Sabes que no hace falta que me preguntes para eso.”

“Igualmente, Seren dice que siempre tengo que preguntar.”

Se dieron otro pico, no era el primero ni iba a ser el último. Y se quedaron en el sofá, Lyrial apoyándose en Tali. “¿No quieres ir a jugar?” Le preguntó viendo cómo se levantaban del suelo. “Irán a empezar otro juego.”

Pensándolo bien, tendría que haber ido antes. Hubiera podido ver si pasaba algo, si averiguaba que sentía al final. “¿Sabes qué? Que voy. Gracias, Lyrial.”

“¡De nada!” Contestó sonriendo y viendo cómo se levantaba y se iba en dirección al grupo de gente.

Oppa estaba explicando las reglas de Siete minutos en el paraíso y… sí, definitivamente Dee tenía la mano en su culo mientras lo explicaba. Tali anunció que se apuntaba y vio como Seren y Vistra se quedaban mirándola un momento más que el resto de gente. No quiso hacerse ilusiones, puede que la emparejasen con cualquier otra persona. Además, aunque fuese con alguna de ellas dos, ¿qué iba a pasar ahí dentro? Nada garantizaba que fuese a suceder nada que le aclarase si le gustaban o no.

Escribieron sus nombres en unos papeles y los mezclaron. Salió el primer papel, seleccionado por Oppa. El nombre de Seren, vaya. No pasó desapercibido cómo Vistra le lanzó una mirada a esta.

Llegó el momento de la verdad, el segundo papel. Y Taliran era consciente de que más de la mitad de las personas que estaban jugando querían que fuese el suyo. Pero tuvo suerte. En ese papel ponía nada más y nada menos que su nombre.

Dee abrió el armario del pasillo sin contemplaciones, lo cual no fue muy buena idea. Una Sarima despeinada y un Dariman sorprendido se encontraban dentro en una posición comprometedora como poco. Ella estaba agarrada a su cintura con sus piernas, su falda subiéndose. Y él tenía marcas de pintalabios por toda la cara y cuello. Vaya, pillados infraganti.

Sarima salió de allí con toda la dignidad que tenía, que era mucha. “Bueno, ni que nunca hubieseis visto a dos personas liarse.” Llevaba de la mano a Dariman, que estaba increíblemente rojo, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Se hizo un poco el silencio, pero antes de que nadie dijese nada Oppa empujó a Tali dentro del armario, haciendo que casi se cayese. Seren entró detrás. Y luego la puerta se cerró.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Estaban a oscuras, el armario era muy pequeño (era increíble que Dariman hubiese cabido ahí) y las dos tenían ganas de saltar encima de la otra.

“Oye Tali, ¿qué hacemos?” Preguntó Seren, apoyándose en la pared cómo pudo.

Esta trató de contestar bromeando, pero la tensión hizo que sonase más serio de lo que pretendía. “¿Liarnos?”

A Seren no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Se pegó a ella, buscando con sus manos su cara para poder besarla en condiciones. Taliran estaba un poco en shock. No esperaba que se la tomase en serio, pero no iba a quejarse.

Sintió unos labios húmedos sobre los suyos, e inmediatamente una mano sujetándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a sí. Definitivamente esto se sentía diferente a cuando se liaba con alguien de fiesta. Parece que las respuestas que no había encontrado en Google sí las había encontrado en Seren.

Por su parte, Seren seguía alucinando de que esa estuviera siendo su noche. Y no solo eso. Tali era… mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. Cuando pensaba en cómo sería besar a la otra imaginaba una pelea, dientes chocando, manos tirando de aquí y allá… Pero estaba siendo mucho más dulce que eso, Tali estaba dejándola tomar el control.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la puerta se abrió de repente, cegándolas con la luz del pasillo. Y ahí estaba Vistra, viéndolo todo.

Abrió mucho los ojos entre los sonidos de sorpresa de los demás jugadores. Y se fue. Salió corriendo. Eso era demasiado, ya estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para además añadir eso a la ecuación.

Sorprendentemente fue Tali quien fue tras ella, alcanzándola en el jardín. De camino a allí vio de pasada a Lyrial hablando animadamente con Il·lira.

“¡Vistra, espera!” La llamó.

Esta se giró, nerviosa, no muy segura de si quería gritarle o probar a besarla a ver qué sentía su corazón. “¡¿Qué?!”

Tali paró en seco, a un metro de ella, no queriendo acercarse de más. “Uh… yo…” Bravo por sus instintos. Le habían dicho que corriese detrás de ella, pero a la hora de ver que decía ya nada.

“¿Tú, qué?” Insistió la pelirroja, acercándose, quedándose a menos de un palmo. En su voz había cierto toque de agresividad.

No sabía que hacer y puede que sonase a topicazo, pero Vistra cabreada estaba más guapa que Vistra normal. O al menos le ponía más. Y eso no ayudaba a que pensase bien que decir. “Si te ha incomodado… ah… Bueno… lo de Seren y yo… Pues…”

“¿Qué si me ha incomodado?” Aunque no lo había planteado como una pregunta decidió responderle. “¿Tú que crees? ¿Y por qué crees que ha sido? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?”

No estaba muy segura de si pararla o dejar que siguiese despotricando, pero por el momento mejor dejarla hablar. Se le estaban poniendo las mejillas cada vez más coloradas.

“¡¿Pues puede que sea porque yo también quiero?! ¡¿Te has parado a pensarlo?! ¡¿Te has parado?!”

Wow, vaya. No iba a decir que no lo veía venir porque literalmente las había visto jugando a la botella. Pero aún así era un poco una mierda oírlo así… “Si te gusta Seren-“

Iba a seguir la frase, pero fue interrumpida. “Que si me gusta Seren… Taliran, a veces eres imbécil y no puedo creerme que esté apunto de hacer lo que voy a hacer.”

Y dicho esto la cogió de la camiseta, tirando hacia ella y juntando sus frentes. La miró a los ojos un momento, dándole tiempo de apartarse si era eso lo que quería. Pero ella solo cerró los ojos.

Fue un beso menos violento de lo que se esperaría teniendo en cuenta cómo había comenzado. Pero también más corto de lo que prometía la pasión de tirar de la camiseta de una. Vistra se apartó primero, jadeando y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía haber sentido algo tan parecido en cada uno de los besos que se había dado esta noche? La idea era darse cuenta de que sentía realmente… Los sentimientos eran muy complicados, desde luego.

**Author's Note:**

> He escrito esto en una hora y media. Not the proudest de cómo está pero proud de haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo.
> 
> PD: lo que bebé Lyrial es Dr. Pepper, eso es más azúcar que bebida


End file.
